Lights, Camera, Kiss Me
by BeautiWind
Summary: Piper McLean is a very famous singer. But is she pushed to manage new stages so she lands a role in a very important up-coming movie. She soon meets her co-star, Jason Grace. New feelings rise and she finds her self falling for him as the time passes. But she also finds out he is taken by Reyna Anton. How will she cope with the flourishing feeling towards him? Jasper, AU.
1. Chapter 1: The Need of Coffee

**~ & ~ Lights, Camera, Kiss Me ~ & ~**

**~ Jasper ~**

**~ Heroes of Olympus/PJO ~**

**~ The Need of Coffee ~**

* * *

**Piper McLean is a very famous singer, thanks to her roots. But she pushed to manage new stages so she lands a role in a very important up-coming movie. She soon meets her co-star, Jason Grace. New feeling rise and she finds her self falling for him as the time passes. But she also finds out he is taken by Reyna Anton. How will she cope with the flourishing feeling towards him? Will she get her chance? **

* * *

I looked out on to the city through the glass window. Los Angeles is awfully quiet when it wants to be. It seems that today is one of those days.

"So what do you think, Pipes?" my father asked me. I turned to meet his expecting eyes.

I took a deep breath and looked across from me. "How big of a movie is this expected to be?"

I was asking a man who was offering me a big time movie. Big time. But it is so much pressure I don't know if I could hadle it.

"Big." Was his response. I sighed and looked on out to the city. Big, huh?

Sitting in this meeting room in one of the highest buildings in California I couldn't think straight. Just last night my parents had made a few phone calls to get me a film to star in. I personally just want to focus on my music career. But my parents want me to 'explore' new worlds.

I look at my phone and see that I have a new message. It's from my long life best friend, Leo. I immediately began to think about him and how he, along with his mom, struggled just get a roof over their heads. He always told me to not be afraid of new chances. No matter what. Also he would kill just be seated here in front of producer, being the big film geek he is.

I looked up from my phone and just heard myself say one word. One word that made my dad smile and the producer happy.

"Yes."

"Good choice, Piper. We are exceptionally happy to have you in this stellar cast. You are going to make this movie big. Now here is your script. You are to portray a a girl about your age who falls in love with a boy. Naturally, but their families are arch enemies in business. Kind of a Romeo and Juliet adaptation. Simple enough. And you are perfect. We were looking for an pure and innocent face. And well… you have it." The producer said. I didn't catch his name.

"Thank you."

"Thank _you_. Filming will start when we have most of the cast. Now we only have you and your love interest on screen," he raised his eyebrow teasingly, "Jason Grace." I just nodded, waiting for information. "And we have Reyna Anton who plays the fiancée of our 'Romeo'. It's kind of backwards in this film. And we have Percy Jackson playing your cousin and Annabeth Chase playing his girlfriend. We still need your parents and Jason's parents plus others… Hopefully we get everything done in the next two weeks."

He seems tense and no kidding. Dealing with stuck up actors like Reyna Anton…

I looked down at my script. The front reads "Sealed with a Kiss."

"Wow, romantic title, even." I said as I put the script on the table.

He smiles.

My father speaks up, "Will this movie have any um… any… um."

I knew what he meant so I just said it, "Will this movie have any love scenes?"

I glared at my dad and he just smirked.

"We are still trying to decide. We haven't seen any on-screen chemistry so… yeah." The producer said, uneasily.

"Well. I am in need of a Starbucks coffee so I better get going. Dad." I said.

"Yes, we better get going." My dad said getting up.

"Oh um, one more thing. On Monday, report to the set. We need to do a screen test with the leads. You need to be there. We are counting on every actor to come in and try their lines with their counterpart." The producer said.

I nodded. "Count on it."

I drove in the set parking lot and parked my car. I locked and soon enough I came about the set door. I was about to open the door when the door opened and made me throw my coffee.

"Chiz!" I cursed.

"Oh I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I told the person. "Just burned my hand a bit."

I took my hand in my other and saw that it was turning red. The person took my hand and looked at it. I looked up and I had to admit, I almost panicked.

He had blonde hair, fair skin, and electric blue eyes. Electric that it almost felt like they could electrify you with one glance.

"Why don't you come in and I'll put you a bit of first aid ointment. Your skin might scar." He said.

I nodded and I said, "You're Jason Grace."

He smiled sheepishly, "Yeah. We should really treat your hand. Come on."

We entered inside and he lead me to the snack room where there was first aid kit mounted on the wall. He opened it and took out the things he needed. He sat next to me.

"So you are Piper McLean, my soon to be _amor_ in the film. Nice to meet you." He said ever so sarcastically. I glared.

"I could think of nicer ways, you know." I teased him.

He smirked. He continued to spread the ointment on my hand. After a few seconds, he just held my hand to see if he covered the whole burn. It was pretty big. Luckily it didn't leave any scar.

"Thank yo—" I didn't even get a chance to finish when all of the sudden a voice comes over us.

"Jason, the director is calling…" the voice trailed off when it entered the room. It was Reyna Anton and she was staring at us, my hand on his. An awkward tension spread. I slipped my hand from his and said, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He turned to Reyna, "Lets go."

She nodded and quickly interlocked her hand with his. I slipped out of the room quickly and hurried to the set. The director, Chiron Brown, quickly placed us in our spots and yelled action.

"Start from line 26 and Action!"

My line was first. "Hunter, why do you keep looking for me? You know it will only bring problems for our parents."

Jason: "I don't care what our parents say. Camilla, what we have is no toy. We have something here. We have to fight for it."

Me: "But you have Audrey. She is waiting for you. You are to wed her in a week."

Jason: -Hunter caresses Camilla's cheek- "I never loved her. I never felt what I feel towards you with her."

Me: - Camilla hesitates – "Are you willing to risk it?"

Jason: "Anything." – Hunter kisses Camilla softly on lips –

By this scene we so close I fell his breath on my lips. When I barely know it, his lips are on mine. But I don't register how it felt because it was meant to be quick. Luckily, Jason's line was next. I would've ruined everything if my line was next.

Jason: - pulls back -"Anything"

Me: - nods –

"CUT!" yelled the director. "Perfect. Lets get ready for the next set of actors!"

Even though the director said cut, we stayed in place while everyone around bustled and rustled.

Luckily again, I came to my senses. "We should probably move."

He nodded. "You got admit. That was cool."

I stood back. "Yeah, but lets wait till we start filming, kay?"

He chuckled. "Agreed."

"I'm going to get a new coffee so see you in a few weeks. Bye." I told him and headed out the door.

"I really need coffee," I muttered to myself. I was really slow today. "It must be the coffee."

There was only one thing I certain about. His eyes were behind me as I walked away.

* * *

**Hello, this is my new story. I'm experiencing temporally Writer's Block (I hope) on my story Ambrosia. I am guessing it is because of this story that has been bugging me for weeks. The title stuck to me so I started thinking of ways to make into a story. I am a big Jasper fan so I wanted to try it with that. I hope you like it. **

**I am making this a cheesy and fluffy story so please no comments that say, "You are rushing it," or "They are getting close already?" Thank you.**

**So please review.**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**

**_The actors used for the cover (mentioned in order on the cover):_**

**_Reyna (top): Brittany Underwood_**

**_Jason (middle): Alex Pettyfer_**

**_Piper (bottom): Danielle Campbell_**


	2. Chapter 2: Action!

**~ & ~ Lights, Camera, Kiss Me ~ & ~**

**~ Jasper ~**

**~ Heroes of Olympus/PJO ~**

**~ Action! ~**

* * *

**Piper McLean is a very famous singer, thanks to her roots. But she is pushed to manage new stages so she lands a role in a very important up-coming movie. She soon meets her co-star, Jason Grace. New feelings rise and she finds her self falling for him as the time passes. But she also finds out he is taken by Reyna Anton. How will she cope with the flourishing feeling towards him? Will she get her chance?**

* * *

**One week and a Half Later**

In my room, I go on to my phone. My father told me to keep an eye on my email. I might get a confirmation letter of the cast.

Today, I got the email. It went like this:

_Dear Piper McLean,_

_This email is to confirm your participation in "Sealed with a Kiss." This email also informs you of who are your cast mates. Please know who you will be working with for the next four months._

_Main Cast:_

_Camilla Mayfield (Juliet) - Piper McLean_

_Hunter Norwood (Romeo) – Jason Grace_

_Audrey Miller (Female Count Paris) – Reyna Anton_

_Carter Mayfield (Tybalt) – Percy Jackson _

_Jasmine Holbert (Nurse replacement- Girlfriend of Carter and bestfriend of Camilla) – Annabeth Chase_

_Julian (Mercutio) – Nico di Angelo_

_Cameron Norwood (Benvolio) – Luke Castellan_

_Jeremy and Marie Mayfield (Capulet and Lady Capulet) – Zeus Goldman and Artemis Knight_

_Ian and Lillian Norwood (Montague and Lady Montague) - Apollo Solace and Athena Chase_

_It is a pleasure to have you as part of our cast. It is also a pleasure to have a mother and daughter in this film: Annabeth and Athena Chase. Next Monday, please report to the set. _

_Time: 9 am_

_Please note: "No Friar Lawrence" character needed._

- _Chiron Brown_

I sighed. Well at least I know this is happening and there is no backing down. I take a sip of my hot chocolate and sit back on my bed.

* * *

**That Monday**

I report to set as I should on Monday morning. I enter from the back door and am immediately greeted by Chiron Brown the director.

"Hello, Piper." He said to me warmly.

"Hello, Chiron. Let me just tell you that it is a pleasure to work with you, Mr. Brown." I told him. He is one of the best directors in Hollywood.

"Oh thank you, Piper. I am glad to be the director of your first and big film." He said.

I smile. He begins to fill me in what I am to do. When he is done I could only nod for he explained almost everything.

"Well this weekend we did most of the back up and background footage. Transitioning and such. We just need your spark." He said to me at last.

"I won't disappoint you." I assure him. He shakes my hand and walks to his director chair.

I looked at that chair and resist the urge to jump on it. My father and mother are film producers, director, and actors. And whenever I visited, I would always jump on the director's chair and sit all mighty.

I look away before I embarrass myself. I look at the set. I stand front and center and look around me. Everyone is bustling and rustling about, not paying attention to the girl standing in the middle of nowhere.

Just as I was going to walk away, a girl with startling blue eyes and spiky hair approaches me.

"Hey, I am Thalia. Your 'assistant' in this movie." The girl said, pointing air quotes around the word assistant.

I smiled, "Hey. Good, I have an assistant. I don't know what I am doing here."

She chuckled, "Welcome to showbiz. You never know. Why don't I show you to your dressing room."

I nodded and she led me to a room behind the set. It was a normal dressing room like in the movies. It had the lights around the mirror and such.

"So here you go. I am going to let you settle in. Word of advice. Don't let my brother take the jelly beans that in that bowl, "Thalia pointed to a big blue bowl of jelly beans, "Those are for you. He is just hog who needs to get used to not getting everything he wants."

She laughed and I stand there, confused. "Who is your brother?"

"Oh, I am sorry. We don't look alike but Jason Grace is my brother. And I know what you are thinking. Why is Jason Grace's sister not an actress? Well I am more of a behind the camera kind of girl. I'll let you settle in."

And with that she leaves me in the shiny bright room.

"Weird." I muttered to myself.

I put my purse on the couch provided. I go and stand in front of the closet where some clothes are hanging. A note is attached to some of the clothes. I know from who it is just by looking at the writing.

_Pipes, _

_Guess what? I am a designer now. I have been asked to design the clothes for the flick! I hope you like it. Please put on the outfit attached to this note. It's the first one for the first scene you are in. Then head to hair and make-up next door._

_Good luck, _

_Mom_

I sighed as I looked at the clothes she designed for the scene. According the script, in my first scene I was to present myself to the audience. The movie is set in more modern times so the outfit is composed of jeans, a floral tank top, and a soft black blazer. My character's first scene is at a mall where she spots her Romeo but doesn't know who he is. Cheesy.

I dress and head to the hair and make up department. I arrive and everyone is so busy I feel bad just standing there. Luckily, a beautician notices me.

"Oh come here, darling. I will help you. I am Lacy and I am going to help you get ready throughout the film." She pats a chair in front of her and I sit down.

"Thank you, Lacy." She smiles and through the mirror in front of me I can she is really pretty. She has blonde hair curled into ringlet at the tip. Her skin is light at evenly tanned. Brown and beady eyes and plump lips. She is thin but not stick skinny. Well she is a beautician.

She preps me. She decided to let go loose of my hair which I had in loose bun. She curls it and puts a small purple butterfly pin at the side.

"'Innocent' is what they requested." She said as she pinned on to my hair.

I smile and she continues. She applies light and neutral colors. I end up looking… well… innocent. She tells me to head to Chiron and he will tell me what to do. I nodded and obeyed. As I looked ahead I noticed Annabeth Chase getting prepped and ready by another beautician.

I go to Chiron and he sets me to my place.

I now stand on a set that looks like a mall. Extras are everywhere and a particular blonde is approaching me. It's Annabeth Chase.

"Hey. Annabeth." She introduces herself.

"Piper."

"Looks like we are in this scene together. Oh and your 'Romeo'too." She points behind me. I turn around to spot Jason and a few extras plus Luke Castellan and Nico di Angelo.

I smirk. "Yeah."

"Hey if you need anything with the showbiz stuff I am here." She told me.

"Thank you. People think that because my parents are very active in the show biz I am very aware but I am not." I tell her.

She smiles. Then we suddenly jump when Chiron yells, "Okay listen up. This is one of th first scenes and the first with our love birds."

I blush at the term.

"It's critical since it's cheesy and sweet. These scene are difficult. Lets get it right! Places."

Annabeth and I stumble to our places. I have to ask her, "Why is this scene critical?"

She shrugs. "He is just exaggerating. He is that way."

"Lights!" the lights get brighter.

"Camera!" the silence around helps me listen to the cameras focusing.

"Action!" the marker goes off.

_Scene I_

_Camilla Mayfield and her soon-to-be sister-in-law, Jasmine are at a mall looking at various pieces of clothing. Jasmine confesses to Camilla that her boyfriend, Camilla's cousin Carter, has asked her to marry him, and that they are going to announce it to everyone during the Rose Petal Ball. The Rose Petal Ball is an annual masquerade dance the Mayfield family has. _

_They keep going on about how Carter is either an annoying cousin or a sweet guy. The later being Jasmine's words._

_Soon they decide to leave the former store and walk through the crowds. A lot of bumping occurs and somehow Camilla bumps into Hunter Norwood. They fall to the ground. Julian and Cameron, Hunter's friends, along with Jasmine realize they are the off springs of two rival families. They quickly retrieve their friends from the ground before they can find out who each other are. Jasmine pulls Camilla and confesses who the guy was._

_"That was Hunter Norwood." Says Jasmine, whispering._

_"Am I supposed to know who he is?" Camilla says, oblivious to the situation. Hunter and Camilla never met due to their families' distance with each other._

_"He is the son of your family's enemy." Jasmine tells her._

_Camilla, in unknown synchronization, and Hunter glance at each other through the crowd. _

_"Oh." Is all they say…_

"Cut," Chiron Brown yells, "perfect scene!"

Everyone stopped and clapped. I have no idea why. I thought they did that when the movie ended.

I join their clapping, reluctantly.

For the next few hours, others are filling in the scenes to lead up the Rose Petal Ball: The first "fight" scene, in this case argument between rivals and Hunter and Audrey action.

I am at the moment getting fitted to a beautiful orange dress which is one-sided strap and diamond sequins lead down to my waist. The skirt is layered. **(Link on my profile)**

"Since you are going to wear a mask I am not going to put much eye make-up. Alright?" Lacy told me. I nodded at let her do her thing. Soon she finished and told me to go down to the set. I passed by Annabeth and soon figured out that Lacy's sister was Annabeth's beautician and that she and I were to be in the same beauty station throughout the film.

Annabeth was wearing a beautiful yellow dress. It had diamonds around her wait and strapless. **(Link on my profile)**

"Wait!" Lacy yelled behind me as I almost left the station. "You forgot your mask. Let me put it on so you don't mess up your hair."

I smiled and as before, let her do her thing. She let me go after that.

I arrived on the set and Chiron told me to stand near the staircase. I nodded and approached it.

"Okay! Everyone to you places. Grace! To your mark. Remember you are crashing a ball. Di Angelo, Castellan behind Grace! Reyna please go to your place."

The boys saluted and did as so. Reyna just glided gracefully to her spot. Annabeth had joined me and rolled her eyes at Reyna's dramatics.

"So the love song for the lovers is _Be Your_ _Everything _by_ Boys Like Girls_. We signed a contract with them. Music coordinator, you got it?" Chiron announced. He turned to the music guy for an answer. The guy answered yes. "So people, when you hear that music that means the lovers are dancing and others need to look away. Well except for Carter in other words, Percy. Got it?"

The cast replied positively and headed to their positions.

"Okay, light, camera, action!"

_In previous scenes, the Mayfields and Norwoods had broken into various business arguments. This has been going on for years and years but this is the final. Hunter Norwood is in process of marrying Audrey Miller, daughter of a rich aristocrat who is in good terms with the Norwoods. However Hunter is in no means in love with Audrey but he complies with his family's wishes._

_ In this scene, the Mayfields' annual masquerade ball is happening. Also in this ball Carter Norwood tells the family he is to wed Jasmine Holbert. _

_An invitee list had been made before hand as usual. Audrey is in that list. But only her. Yet she brings her soon to be husband, Hunter, as her date. She reunites with friends and after introducing himself with Audrey's friends, Hunter leaves to wonder around. _

_After a series of events, he ends up in the middle of the dance. He somehow ends up in the arms of Camilla Mayfield. Because it is a masquerade ball they have mask on so they can tell who they are dancing with. However Carter notices and runs to tell his uncle Jeremy, father of Camilla, that his daughter is dancing with the spawn of his worst enemy. But Jeremy Mayfield sees no harm in the boy and lets it off his mind._

_The protagonists dance and unknowingly fall in love, sequentially speaking. Audrey then has to leave and goes out of her mind looking to see if her boyfriend is anywhere near._

_Hunter is with Camilla getting to know each other but don't figure out they natural rivals. Their song starts and they begin to dance more closely. After a bump or two they kiss but only to be interrupted by Audrey calling from afar and Hunter having to leave. Camilla can only ask herself who he was. She didn't even get his name._

"Cut!" Chiron yells. "Jason, Piper, beautiful couple truly!" He then realizes that Jason is dating someone and retreats, " Five minutes."

Everyone bustles about in their gowns and tuxes, smirking at the occurred. I was still mesmerized by the couple of kisses Jason and I shared. I won't admit it, but he is a good kisser. I'll leave that for the interviews when they ask me to rate him.

I look at Jason beside me.

"You were great." He told me. "Are you sure you haven't done any movies before?"

"I'm sure. I'm only a singer. That's it." I replied.

"That reminds me, I am a big fan of your music. See ya later, okay?" he says walking away in his gelled back blonde hair and black tuxedo. I nod. I find myself nodding a lot. I head to Annabeth but before I do, I see she is 'cuddling' with her real life boyfriend, Percy Jackson. What is it with this movie that casted couples to play the parts.

I take out my phone and see I have a bunch of messages from Leo.

"Oh Leo!" I say to myself, hurrying to reply his messages.

**_ME: hey leo! sorry i haven't answered your texts. i have been so busy with the movie :( im off in 2 hrs. Macee's?_**

I put my phone in my pocket waiting for his text. Since we were young, we have gone to Macee's for milkshakes and fries. It's become our hang out. I just hope he isn't resented with me. Then again, he is Leo. It will be fine.

I hear a beep.

**_LEO: well, well, well. look who decided to reply. beauty queen! i thought you forgot about me and meet you there. gotta go. LEO OUT XD_**

I smile at the text. Good he is not resented with me.

I look around and everyone is busy with friends. Annabeth signals me to go with her. I agree and walk to her.

"Why so alone? This is Percy. Your 'cousin'." She introduces.

"Hey." I say, shyly. I remembered that in my senior year everyone fussed over him. And Jason. Look at me now.

He stands up from his chair with a goofy grin which I think is permanent. He is something of good looker. He has unique green eyes like the sea and jet black hair. But his feature read well… goofy.

"Well hello my little cuz." He says putting an arm over my shoulder. "Welcome to Hollywood. Don't be shy to ask anything to your ol' cuz, Kay?"

I laugh and Percy and Annabeth join. Little things like these make Hollywood a little less scary. Hopefully after this I return to my music. Hollywood can be dramatic.

I look ahead of me and see Jason, smiling at me.

I have a nudging sensation in my chest but I ignore. I am going to stay drama-free.

Hopefully…

"Places!"

* * *

**A/N: So this was… long. I just couldn't find a good stopping place. I hope you like this. It was dull and I know but I need to kick start this story some how.**

**Please note: The italicized part in this chapter in the plots and scenes of the movie. Its just to give the story a movie-like feel. **

**I'm sorry to say that not even the slightest Jasper happened in this chappie. I'll take the advantage that this is the second chappie. It will get better. I promise. **

**Now I need t o udate Ambrosia once more, for a reader.**

**BW out, Leo Style!**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**

**I'm lately thinking of writing this story as a M-rated story. It's Hollywood people. Stuff happens. But all that stuff will happen later on. It's still being processed.**

**And Dingy108, first thank you for being my first reviewer and second you were right. I reached more than 100 views. I got 200+ views. HEHE! Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashes

**~ & ~ Lights, Camera, Kiss Me ~ & ~**

**~ Jasper ~**

**~ Heroes of Olympus/PJO ~**

**~ Flashes ~**

* * *

**Piper McLean is a very famous singer, thanks to her roots. But she is pushed to manage new stages so she lands a role in a very important up-coming movie. She soon meets her co-star, Jason Grace. New feelings rise and she finds her self falling for him as the time passes. But she also finds out he is taken by Reyna Anton. How will she cope with the flourishing feeling towards him? Will she get her chance?**

* * *

"Action!" Chrion Brown yelled. I have gotten used to it now.

_In this scene, Camilla Mayfield asks Jasmine to help her to reencounter with Hunter. She needs to see him._

_"Camilla, I can't do that. I don't want Carter finding out I am helping you see his worst enemy. You know Carter has always despised the Norwoods. You are to, also." Jasmine whispered to her. At the moment they were at their usual hangout; a coffee shop down the street from the Mayfields' tourist company. _

_"Oh Jasmine. Please. You are my only hope." Camilla insisted. "I need to see him."_

_"Why the hurry? Why do you seek him? And why does he seek you?" Jasmine asked, exasperated._

_Camilla's eyes twinkled with sweetness. "It's just something unexplainable. It's a feeling."_

_Jasmine sighed. _

_In the film, the viewers flip to a scene where Hunter is talking to Julian and Cameron about Camilla._

_"Man, I have never seen you actually fall for a girl. You are known to be a player. And now you are getting sappy. Have you seen yourself? You have that lost look in your eyes and stuff. It's creepy." Julian tells him._

_Cameron reinforces his statement. "Yeah, man. Is it the trill of the chase?"_

_That question dropped Hunter down from his reverie. "What do you mean?"_

_"It's the trill of the chase. You know you can't date her. You know your family won't approve. You know you guys have to do everything in secret. And you are engaged. It's the trill." Cameron said to him, "I'm your cousin, and I'm saying this cause I care about you."_

_"No, guys, it's not the trill. Every girl I date has either been a psycho or maniac or arranged by my parents like Audrey. I don't care about Audrey. I don't love her. But I do feel something special for Camilla." Hunter said._

_Julian smirked, "She must be an amazing kisser, bro."_

_"And she is an amazing kisser," Hunter confirmed jokingly, "to top it off."_

_"So why you called us here. To listen to you talk about the good kisser Camilla is or what?"_

_"I want to marry her. In secret." Hunter said in a hushed voice._

_"You want to elope?" Cameron asked incredulously._

_Hunter nodded. "But she doesn't know yet. We are planning to see each other tonight and that is where I will ask her. I got the ring and everything. See?"_

_He takes out an engagement ring, simple yet elegant. _

_"Whoa, dude. You are serious. What about Audrey? You can't just ditch her when she is practically almost standing on the altar." Julian says to Hunter while Cameron nods in agreement._

_"Guys, I am going to break up with her." Hunter assures them._

_The guys only shake their heads._

_"I love him/her." Camilla and Hunter say at the same time but in different scenes._

"Cut!" Chiron yells. "Take five."

_This scene was fun to film_ was the only thought Piper got in her mind. The scenes were practically filmed in the same location but in different times and levels. Jason, Nico, and Luke were in one side of the café and Annabeth and I were in the other.

Annabeth got up and I followed. We headed to the boys on the other end of the café and sat down at their table.

"May we sit? Thanks." Annabeth asked then answered her own question. The boys were about to refuse but were too late.

"Why do we have to have you guys with us every time Chiron yells cut?" Nico whines.

"Oh you guys have to admit you guys like having us around." Annabeth said.

"Ha! We never said that." Luke assured.

"But you have to admit it." I said back.

Throughout the filming, I have stayed by Annabeth's side. She does most of the talking and I just stick around giving minor comebacks that support hers. I don't really talk or do anything really. I just _do_.

Percy and Luke have grown to treat me like a little sister, teasing me, playing minor pranks on me, etc. Luke smirked. He was sitting next to me so I just groaned inwardly.

"Oh, wook wittle Piper plays back." Luke babied me.

I glared while other smirked and chuckled. "Don't baby talk me. It's annoying."

Luke pinched my cheek and I slapped his hand away. "Ow! What can I do, Piper. You are the youngest here."

It's true. I am 20, whilst others are 21 and up. Jason, Percy, Nico, and Annabeth are 21 and Luke is 23.

"Oh shut up!" I gave up trying to reason with him.

He smirked. Suddenly a phone rang and Jason stood up. "Sorry. Got to take this."

He walked away from earshot and pressed the talk button.

I turned to the group.

"So you have a press conference tomorrow morning?" Luke asked me.

"Yeah. I hate those." I told him. "They always ask you about things you don't even know."

"Why do you have one tomorrow?" Annabeth asked.

"To inform the press of my up-coming projects." I told her.

They all was about to talk when we heard an exasperated voice to our side. It was Jason. We all looked at each other and a silent connection came through. We leaned a bit over to hear his conversation.

"—Reyna, I can't." Jason said into the phone.

We all leaned into the table.

Nico chuckled. "It's the third time she's called to complain about something. I think they are going to break up."

Luke and Annabeth nodded. "Yeah."

"Why is she mad?" I asked.

"First it was about a picture he took with a fan. Then it was that he didn't call her back. Later it was that she wanted to go to lunch but he was filming." Nico inform us.

Hey! Hey!" Said a voice behind me. Then that person pinched my cheeks.

_Percy_. I thought annoyed. I slapped him away.

"Wittle Piper. Luke. Nico." I said hello. Then he stopped at Annabeth and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "How's it going?"

"Jason and Reyna: Heated." Nico said. Percy gasped inwardly, pretending it was dramatic.

"What? But they make a cute couple. Oh what will the press say?" Percy dramatized. "I can see the headlines already: Jayna? Real or fake?"

We all chuckled and Jason came back. He sat in his chair and had a cross expression.

"Lighten up, dude. There's plenty fish in the sea." Percy said, with a goofy grin. Annabeth glared at him and hit him with her elbow.

"We are not fish." She argued.

Percy cleared his throat and kissed her cheek. "You are right. But let me just say, I made a good catch with you."

"Butt-kisser." Annabeth muttered.

"I do admit. I like to kiss your toochie." Percy joked, "Emphasis on the 'your' part."

"Shut up." Annabeth said. I couldn't help but smile. They make a 'happy' couple.

* * *

Later that day, I was in dressing room getting ready to leave. I packed my sweater in my bag and headed out. My dressing room was next to Jason's and I heard something fall.

Worried, I knocked.

He answered.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?" he asked me.

"No, I was on my way out when I heard something break. Are you alri—"

"Yeah, I am. I just broke up with Reyna." He interrupted me.

"Oh, I am sorry." I said, although an unknown feeling crept up my chest when I heard those words.

"Don't be. I you haven't noticed by the phone calls, things were not flowing right." He said to me.

"Yeah but still, you guys dated for a long time." I told him, "It must be hard. Listen, I need to go, but if you need to talk, call me."

He nodded, the little scar on his lower lip wrinkling a bit. "Thanks."

I smiled and headed to my car.

The next morning, I headed to where the press conference was being held. Thirty minutes later I sat in front off many people and cameras.

I breathed in and pointed to a reporter with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Lily Smythe, _E!_ Last month, you released your single, "You've Got This Hold on Me." Is there any album coming out soon?"

"It's still a work in progress. I decided to release the single to leave my fans with something to hold on to while I finish recording and filming my new movie. The album is planned to come out in mid-October." I replied, blinking forcefully to not get blinded by the flashing cameras.

"Thank you." She sat down.

Others lifted their hands. I pointed to one.

"Jack Ford. TMZ. What movie are you starring in. Rumor has it, it's gonna be huge!"

I smiled, "Yeah, it's called 'Sealed with a Kiss. It's an adaptation version of Romeo and Juliet."

I pointed to another who introduced himself and asked, "You are staring with Jason Grace and Reyna Anton. They broke up yesterday. What do you have to say to that?"

"Jason and Reyna are my co-stars and friends. I don't really have anything to say to that, just that it's shame that a couple like them that have dated for so long, breakup. But it's not my business." I reply, slightly uncomfortable.

"But you are believed to be the third party." One asked with out asking to say anything.

"Third party?" I asked confused. These people are fast. They barely broke up yesterday.

"Yes. Jason and you play the main protagonists and lovers in the movie. Reyna plays the antagonist. By the sneak peak pictures, you and Jason seem to have chemistry on screen. That only triggers the fans to think that you two had something going on."

"Look, Jason and I only interact closely, like what you have in mind, on the film. Nothing more. I respect relationships and don't like to intrude. Reyna is a great actress and I don't want to become enemies. She is really professional and I admire her for that."

"But you two seem to close in the movie."

"You said it; in the movie. That's it. And lets please not talk about that. It really has nothing to do with me." I say to them but they refuse to stop.

"Miss McLean, in a recent picture you posted on your Instagram, where both of you along with other co-stars appear in, you seemed pretty comfortable in Jason Grace's arms. Care to explain."

I breathed in, "That picture was for pure entertainment purposes. It's was a cast picture and we all didn't fit in that little lounge couch. We had to move in closer. That is all I have to say."

The picture at steak here is a picture we all took during the filming and we decided to take a picture on a lounge couch sitting around on the set. Reyna was in that picture sitting on his other side. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Luke were in that picture as well.

The ball kept rolling off like this and didn't top any information on my career turn. Just on Jayna's split. Soon it was over and I practically ran out of there. My manager, Silena, went after me. She was also my older sister.

"Oh Sis. I hate it when they do that." She said to me as she sat put on her seat belt.

"Me too. I found out about their breakup just last night." I whined.

"And now it's Twitter's trendiest topic." Silena said, looking at her phone.

I groaned. I drove home, a nice big mansion near the beach. I needed the beach right now. Mom was in New York. Fashion week, or atleast that is what she calls it when she takes a week-long trip there. Dad is in Spain, filming an action movie.

The house is alone. And so are we.

I head to my room and change in to my sky blue bikini. I need to swim.

My parents, when they bought the house, they also bought a private part of the beach. I will always be eternally grateful for that.

I headed to the beach. I stepped on to the shore line of the water.

"Silena! You coming?" I yelled.

"No!" I heard her yell back. "Gotta work on clearing up the mix-up!"

I groaned and let her do her thing. I jumped in and swam for a bit. After a good while I swam out and dried off on a beach chair.

Today there was no filming. Chiron had called every one to not come because they were rewriting a scene. I don't have a good feeling on that. I think they are actually writing a love scene. I shiver at the thought.

I then hear a voice followed by Silena's. "She is out on the beach."

"Thanks." The voice says. It sounds familiar. I hear sandy footsteps approach me. "Piper?"

I sit up as I recognize the voice as Jason's. I quickly slip on my sheer white, short sleeved cover up. I stand up and say, "Jason? What are you doing here?"

"Well you said that if I needed to talk, to call you. But I preferred to come and talk to you." He said.

"Oh. Uh, I don't think that is a good idea." I say to him.

"Why?" he asks dumbfounded.

"Well, today I went to my press conference. They asked mostly if I was a third party in your relationship." I told him.

"What?" he said, incredulous. "I'm sorry you have to be a part of this."

"It's okay. So what do you need to talk about?" I asked him, gesturing him to sit down.

"Well, I just don't know what do. Reyna keeps calling me to give it a second try but I don't want to. She is always controlling me and not letting me take new turns. I want to explore new fields in the art industry, like music." He tells me.

"Maybe that can be arranged. Did you talk to her about that?" I asked him.

"Yes, I told her but she kept pulling me back." he says, his blonde strands of hair falling out of place. "I just don't want to keep something going that in the end isn't gong to work out. What do you think?" he asked he. The caught me off guard. It should be the other way around.

"Look I really don't know you but I have known you enough to say that you are a good person and that you don't want to harm any one. I am not saying that it was right breaking up with her but if you don't feel it, you just stopped there. That's good. No more doubt." I say to him.

"You think so?" he asks.

I nod. "You want to swim it out? I could lend you my beach for a while…"

He laughs. "Thanks but I didn't come prepared for a swim."

"No worries." I say as I get up and head to a trunk full of clothes my dad put for guests that come unprepared. I open the trunk and say, "My dad keeps these here. You can choose your size and jump in. I'll go get iced tea."

I start to walk off and before I reach the door frame I say, "It's good to swim it out."

He smiles and walks to the trunk.

I head into the kitchen and find Silena with her iPad. She seemed concentrated in it so I didn't say anything. I grabbed the pitcher of iced tea and two glasses. I put them on a tray and looked at Silena. I knew she was dying to say something.

"Say it." I told her.

"You liar." She smirked.

I raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"You say you aren't the third party and yet he comes over." She says.

"You let him in, not me. See ya, manager."

"At least put shorts on, sista. You're showing to much eye candy." She teases.

"Shut up."

I head back to the beach to see Jason coming out of the changing booth and stripping off his shirt.

I gasp inwardly, almost dropping the tray. He is handsome, I'll give him that. Tanned evenly and well shaped. I breathe in and walk toward him.

"Iced tea?" I say as I put down the try on the umbrella-covered table.

"Sure." He says walking over. "Thanks for this."

"No prob." I say pouring him a glass. I hand him it and pour myself one.

"So how good of a swimmer are you?" I ask him.

"Why you wanna know?" he asks.

"Well I want to know if you beat me if I ask you on a race." I tease.

"Getting comfortable?"

"A little." I say to him, putting my glass on the table.

"You're on." He puts his glass down and heads to the shoreline. I follow. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"On three. One, two, thr— Hey! "

I laugh as I jump in before he reaches three. I feel the water behind me moved and I know he is in.

He race to the water limit and back. I get out and see he is not out.

I laugh as I declare myself victor. Seconds pass and he doesn't come out. I grow worried and jump in but not before sensing a bright flash.

_A camera_, I think.

I open my eyes underwater and find him. He is floating helplessly.

_Jason!_ I think.

I swim towards him and grab him. I pulled him the shore and lay him on the sand. I see that he is flushed and pale. I have to act fast.

I begin to press his chest down. I didn't want to come to this mouth to mouth is necessary. I open his lips and put my mouth on his. I force air in to his lungs and after a while of doing so, he came back. He spit out water and he became stable and chuckled.

"I remembered that I hate the water…" he said out of breath.

"Doof." I replied to that.

"How? I got you to kiss me." He says.

"Wow, you break up but only to become your player self. And for your information, its CPR not kissing." I stand up. He sits up.

"Kay."

* * *

Later that night I sit on my bed waiting for the tiredness to kick in. But it doesn't. Today was unexpected but in a good way.

At least now, it won't be weird on set. Filming can go okay. It used to be weird since I was the quiet one. Hopefully, it goes okay. For that scene that I don't doubt we will be doing. I still shiver at the thought of being exposed in front of a bunch of cameras and crew.

I sit back and soon the sleepiness kicks in, not expecting what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

**That was long… 11 pages on Word. On well better for you guys. **

**Here you go, Dingy108. As you requested. Now I have to update my other stories. **

**So please review. I know you guys are used to me being a Percabeth writer but I would like to explore Jasper. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys don't think this chapter was speeding things up in Jasper. I needed to hurry it up. Not much has happened between Jasper but staring and smiles. This will mix things up. **

**Oh and did you guys pay attention to that camera flash near the end? Important for the next chappie.**

**~BeautiWind –heart-**

**PS – Excuse any typos. I just wrote and wrote. Not paying attention to mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4: Little Talks

**~ & ~ Lights, Camera, Kiss Me ~ & ~**

**~ Jasper ~**

**~ Heroes of Olympus/PJO ~**

**~ Little Talks ~**

* * *

**Piper McLean is a very famous singer, thanks to her roots. But she is pushed to manage new stages so she lands a role in a very important up-coming movie. She soon meets her co-star, Jason Grace. New feelings rise and she finds her self falling for him as the time passes. But she also finds out he is taken by Reyna Anton. How will she cope with the flourishing feeling towards him? Will she get her chance? **

* * *

The next morning I woke up just as the sun did. I decided to get dressed and ready for the day.

Dad had told Silena and I over FaceTime that he would be dropping by for an interview. He was still filming a new movie but a postponed film had been released a few days ago and was getting high reviews. That meant that if he had spare time after the interview, we would have a day with him. I loved the time I spent with him and my sister. It was more laid back than with Mom. Mom was great but she was always in a rushed vibe. Maybe the runways and fashion shows made her like that. Add to that the movie producing. I get it.

I head into my bathroom and pull out my curling iron. As I begin to curl my uneven hair, I see Silena come in from the corner of my mirror. She was in her flannel pajamas and grey sweater. Her hair was in a tangled bed head ponytail. She was grasping tightly a rolled magazine. Her expression was sour and undetermined.

I knew that look and my response to that look was, "What is it?"

She walked over to me and leaned on the marble counter top that is my sink. She began to play with the bathroom decorations and avoided the situation.

"Lena, what is it?" I asked once more putting my curling iron down.

Instead of talking to me, she turned to face me with a smirk and passed the magazine to me. I took the magazine and took a look at the front cover. I was on it, obviously that is why Silena gave it to me, but there was someone else with me. Jason. It was when I gave him mouth-to-mouth. But it was taken in a bad angle in which it seemed that I was kissing him. My hand that held his chin was not showing. Heck, mouth-to-mouth is like kissing!

"And I thought TMZ's website was faster. This is my monthly subscription. They send these by mail a week before. But this happened yesterday. I'm shocked." Silena said. That's my manager for you. She lightens the mood with her press observations.

"Lena, this is bad." I told her, seriously.

I bet I looked very concerned because she chuckled as she talked, "Yes, yes it is. Jason barely broke it off with that bitc-,I mean, witch yesterday. This could ruin your image."

Of course she worried about that. She is supposed to, but what worries me is Reyna. It's not that I am scared of her- okay maybe a little but I mean look at her. She has the glare… I wouldn't doubt she'd blow me to pieces and blame me for their break up. And forget the mouth-to-mouth thing; she will wonder why Jason came to me. He has plenty of friends to come to me…

I shiver at the situation, "Lena, forget that. Reyna is the problem."

She raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Sure let's forget about your career."

I rolled my eyes at her.

She continued, "And that Dad will be _pissed_…"

My mouth dropped. Dad. He is laid back but he will freak when he finds out about this. He'd be mostly freaked out because he will be hearing Mom saying 'I told you so.'

Just then my phone rang. I jogged to my bed and saw that Jason had sent me a text. I looked at it and saw hat it contained. He had taken a picture of the same magazine I had and sent it to me along with a question mark.

I groaned and threw myself on my bed. I grabbed a pillow and tried to choke myself.

"Pipes, that won't help." Lena said, leaning against the door frame. I took the pillow off my face and glared daggers at her. She seemed to think it was okay for her to continue, "But to make you feel better, here. Pay attention to this. The news is _trendy_ on Twitter."

She showed me her phone and slapped it from her hand. She chuckled and I grabbed it and threw it on the floor. "Hey, iPhone screens are very fragile. Oh and look at this. You guys even have a couple name; Jasper!"

She burst out laughing and leaned on me for control. I glared once more and smacked her arm.

"Ow!" she whined and stopped laughing. The smirk didn't wipe off though.

"This isn't funny. This could ruin Jason." I said, looking at my phone.

"Oh I see…" Silena smirked.

It took me a moment but I got into her head, "No! It's not what you are thinking."

"You are supposed to care about yourself. Not him. But you are." Silena looked at me with her signature playful glance.

"Lena, shut up and get out of my room. You're my manager. Figure out what to do." I demanded.

"Which one: your crush on Jason or your career?"

I glared at her and threw a pillow at her.

"Okay!" She left my room and I threw myself on my bed. I lifted my phone above me and saw his text.

I texted, _they took a bad angle of yesterday!_

He texted back,_ I guess… Chiron told me 2 tell u that he wanted 2 meet with us… sumthin bout the script_

_Okay… wat time?_

_At 3_

Chiz…

* * *

"So glad you could make it. Come in and sit down. Get comfortable but not too much because these couches really make you sleepy." Chiron chuckled as he let Jason and me in his house.

Jason and I had arrived at the same time, something that to the press cannot be more than a (not)coincidence. Of course different cars. His hair was wet and mine not. I came in a floral knee length dress **(Link on Profile)** with ankle boots. He came in a plain colored shirt and jeans. Different but try telling that to the press. We sat in the couch. By accident we sat way to close that when sunk into the couch, our legs rubbed against each other. With both of us blushing, we settled in our own spot. Thankfully, Chiron didn't notice.

"Dionysus is in the kitchen getting a coke. Would you care for one?" Chiron asked us politely.

"Sure," we said in unison. We stared at each other and nervously I looked away.

Chiron smirked, "Be right back then."

As Chiron turned the corner, Jason leaned to see if he was out of view. As he confirmed it, he scooted over to me.

"What do you think he called us for?" he whispered. I leaned my back to the arm rest of the couch to prevent any misunderstandings if anyone comes in.

I frowned. "I didn't want to tell you but I'm guessing they have included the_scene_."

He chuckled, "What?"

"When they called me for the movie, the by-then producer told me that they were going to see if they needed a love scene. First they wanted to see 'on screen chemistry'." I told him, "So I am guessing it's because of that. I mean they have been watching us _very_ carefully when we shoot."

"Oh," he backed away. "We've only done a week and half of shooting and we have only shot the scenes where Hunter and Camilla meet… Oh I get it now." He chuckled.

I nodded, obviously. An uncomfortable silence settled over us. Soon Chiron came in with two expensive-looking glasses of coke. Dionysus came in after with the bare can in hand and his signature bored expression.

"Kittens…" Dionysus waved his hands dismissively.

_Kittens? _

"So why are we here?" Jason said then seemed to regret what he said. "Sorry, that came out rude."

Dionysus smirked and muttered under his breath, "Don't you always."

He sat lazily in a couch chair.

"That's alright, my boy." Chiron said to Jason, giving the death glare to Dionysus. "We'll we have called you both to ask you a very important question. But first we have to give you some background."

"Of?" I asked.

"Filmography." Chiron stated simply.

Jason and I looked at each other. _What?_

Then Dionysus _squealed_? "Oh, they do do it."

Chiron looked ready to explode. You can tell Dionysus is very annoying and Chiron is not one to tolerate much longer.

Jason spoke first, "Do what?"

"That look… You both do that look where-" Dionysus started but Chiron shushed him.

"Enough, Dion." Chiron said carefully. Dionysus smiled into his can of coke and let Chiron continue. "Well in the past week we have chosen to film a few scenes mostly where the protagonists interact. We did that to choose if we need it: the love scene or not."

Knew it…

Dionysus continued for him, "Those scenes are not for the movie just yet. Some but not all. So we were analyzing the scenes. You might not… what's the word… bond much off screen but on screen, the sparks are a-flying!"

Chiron glared once more in Dionysus' direction, "Most adaptations of this famous playwright include a love scene. Even the 1968 version and that one included a fifteen year old. Now both of you are in your twenties, right, so that's not the talk. We would like to know if you'd be willing to film that scene for the movie."

I shifted in my seat. I reached for the coke on the table. I let the droplets that formed of the surface of the glass soak into my hand. I took a sip of it and set it on my lap.

Jason passed a hand over his hair.

"I know it's an outward question but we need to know right away. The deadline for the actual filming is this following week." Chiron expressed with his hands.

"I would have to talk with my manager." I managed shyly.

"Me too, but if the movie requires it then…" Jason managed as well.

"I guess…" I said.

"Why don't you talk to them with those tappy thingies you use?" Dionysus snorted, "It'd save you a trip back here. Besides, clock is ticking here…"

He tapped his finger on his watch.

I sighed. I really don't feel like talking to Silena about this of the phone. Besides, she would tell me to jump for it. We talked about this, days ago. I guess I have to accept. And well it's a 'new stage'. Mom and Dad said to try the movie biz. This is what they asked for, right… And who knows where my sister is. She told me that she had to do an errand and that wouldn't be able to come with me to the meeting.

"A call with my sister will lead no where. I guess I'll do it." I admitted.

Dionysus smirked. Chiron smiled gratefully. They looked at Jason.

"Uh… eh what the heck." He smiled a winning smile.

"Great. Now we can include that in the scripts and give it to the cast by Friday." Chiron laughed. "I'll fax the contracts to your managers so you can revise it."

"Now evaporate. Shoo. Minimize. Go away. We have matters to attend here." Dionysus said annoyed.

"Oh-uh-ok-um-yeah-I'm going-bye." Jason and I stuttered and stumbled to comply the lazy producers orders. That and well the mood was really uncomfortable by then.

"Exit through the back door to your cars. The paparazzi won't get you there." Chiron told as we left.

"Thank you."

Thanks."

Once we got passed the door frame, I breathed in and enjoyed it.

I am never doing a movie again, period. Getting that through my parent's head will be tough but it has to be done.

After a few moments of calming down, Jason said, "Would you like to get something? I don't know about you but I am starving. On me."

"I don't think that is a good idea. With the press and all; we won't get a bite in." I told him.

He frowned but insisted. "Oh, come on. We are not doing anything. It won't be on our conscious."

He smiled childishly and I couldn't help but grin.

"On me…" he repeated.

I took me a while but I complied. "Okay. With one condition."

He frowned playfully, "Oh a condition… dun dun dun…"

"We ask each other things we want to know. Of ourselves… And by the time we get out of the place we are the best of friends." I told him.

"Hmm, you want to make it uncomfortable don't ya. Is that a gift?" he asked.

I chuckled, "No. Now I'll meet you there. We came in our own cars."

"Kay, meet you there. Wait where?"

I was about to leave when we said that. "Ha, ready to leave and we don't know where. Classic."

He laughed, "Yeah, so…?"

"Um…" I said. "Cheesecake Factory! I haven't been there in ages!"

"Okay um, we are not far from the one in the Glendale Galleria. Seems like your wish's coming true." Jason smirked.

Was it just me or is he flirting again…

"Not working…" I told him, playing at annoyed.

"What's not working?"

"That," I waved my fingers in front of his face, "The smirks, winning smiles, twinkling eyes, charming words… Not working. You can't be out of the it-couple's list, huh?"

He scoffed and pretended to be hurt, "Well…"

"Oh lets go… I'm hungry too."

* * *

"Don't you think it's weird when everyone says that we have chemistry when we barely know who we are?" Jason asked me as he takes a sip of his drink.

I laughed, "Yeah, and the Instagram pictures. I mean don't they see that we are barely touching?"

Now he laughed.

We had arrived at the restaurant. The lights were dimmed out. We were given a table without a window and at the corner of the restaurant. A glass division was set. I bet they have this table for celebrities or something because it's really cozy. And besides, we were attended quickly.

"Okay lets start with the round of I-don't-know-how-many questions." Jason said, biting into his cheese enchiladas.

"Okay, I'll go first." I began to think, "Do I ask personal or general questions first?"

"Does that count as a question?" he asked me.

"Does _that_ count as a question?" I retorted.

His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. We ended up laughing.

"You know what? I'm going to ask you something I have wanted to know for some time now. Did you want to be a singer? I mean you sing so beautifully but you always seem to have something hidden." He asked, pretending to have a microphone in his hand.

I smiled, "First, thank you and second, we'll my parents are big in show biz. Dad's an actor and Mom's a designer. And plus they both do producing, directing, and all that. And I guess that I have always want to do that. But my parents wanted me to 'expand my voice'. I did that and I love it but want to go 'behind the camera', you know?"

I shifted in my seat and pretended to take the microphone from him, "Now did you always enjoy stealing millions of girls' hearts?

I remembered my high school years. Girls had collages of pictures of Jason in their gym and regular lockers. Since Jason is a child actor, I always heard of him. And I have to admit. I had tiny beginnings of a crush on him in eighth grade. I don't know where it went but now it seems to be coming back.

"Well it's a natural hobby. Enough said." He responded. "Can we include truth or dare?"

"No. I always get beaten down at those." I protest.

"That's the point. Truth or dare?"

"Do I have say in this?"

"No, not at all. Truth or dare?" he insisted.

I scoffed, "Truth."

Truth is safer right?

"Did you have or had a crush at some point in your life?"

No, it's not.

"Yes." I said plainly. I smiled grew on his lips. "Don't get comfortable. I didn't say how much or how big it was. Truth or dare?"

He chuckled, "Dare."

"Since we are playing at this, I dare you to tell me if you had a crush on me."

Before Jason could respond, my phone vibrated. "Sorry, got to take this."

I saw on my caller ID that it was Leo.

I stood up and walked to the women's restroom.

"Hello?"

"Beauty Queen! Guess where I am standing?" A quirky voice said at the end.

"Leo, don't call me that. You know better! And where?"

"At Chiron Brown's front porch."

Piper stopped dead in her tracks. "Why?"

"I have been chosen to become Chiron's prodigy for a whole movie. Can you guess which movie?" Leo dared.

"Mine?" I squeaked.

"Yep. Yours. Now gotta go. I'm ringing the big man's doorbell." The call ended with the sound of a doorbell.

Great. Now my best friend will be in the crew seeing me bare in a bed with Jason in front a bunch of cameras… Just fabulous…

I walked back to the table. "Sorry about that. My best friend called."

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah… so answer the question. Don't think I forgot. I am determined to make you my second best friend."

"Ouch. Second? You are putting me in levels." He smirked. "And no."

I stayed quiet for a second. I had this weird feeling in my chest in which I felt something drop.

He seemed to notice, "Pipes-can I call you that-you said _had_. Past tense."

I caught on quick. "So you _have _a crush on me?"

"Of course. You are so cute. You make the most awkward scenes easy, like those kisses. I always get twisted in those. And besides, I see that there's more to you than meets the eye. I like that in girls. Just saying." Jason clarified.

I bit my inner lip, "Nice save."

"Now who was you first kiss?"

"And you took that turn," I laughed.

"Yeah I did. Who?"

"My best friend," I told him, "We were in seventh grade. Some boys at school made fun of him when he admitted to them that he never kissed a girl. To make him feel better I confessed that I never kissed a boy too. I proposed to him that we should be each other's firsts. We agreed and yeah."

"And I'm tearing up now." He chuckled nervously.

"Now I'm gonna make you cry for real. Tell me something deep. Something that you never forget." I told him.

"I was six when my mom died. I was given to my dad. Zeus Grace. He had had another family while he was with my mom. So when she died I met my sister, Thalia. I never knew she existed. My dad was never around so Thalia and I grew up together with the occasional maid. Then he decided to move to Europe. By then we were eighteen. We stayed here in California. I don't know how I managed to become a child actor with all that chiz. Where I am going with this is that I don't have a sense of family. And I am scared for when I settle with a family. I won't be able to give my children that father they need." By now Jason's blue orbs were glazed. I knew he wanted to maintain his ground.

"I'm sorry. But I know that won't be the case. You want to be there for them, something your dad never did. You learned from his mistakes and look at you. A real eye candy." I encouraged him.

He bellowed a loud laugh. "Thanks... Now your turn. Tell me something. We are going to be best friends right."

I stayed silent for a while. "I don't have much to say. The worst thing that could have happened to me is that I'm always controlled by my parents. They have like this plan out for me. My sister managed to escape it but I am not like her. So I am always attached to their wings."

"We'll everyone has the pain burden. Hopefully, that's the biggest you'll get." Jason told me.

"Do you think we are best friends now?" I ask him.

"Do you?"

I think for a while. Maybe with this little talk, we are.

All I can do now is nod.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Hard life, here. (Who's isn't, right?) I am finally catching up. Truthfully, the only story I am having trouble with is "Fearless Heart".**

**Anyway thank you for my faithful followers. You are my best friends now. Thank you! Hope you like that little Jasper exchange. I needed to do something to get them together somehow. Don't worry I won't make them date just yet. Leo, hasn't been personally presented yet. Sorry if there are some mistakes, I'm doing this at 11:26pm. I'm tired and sick and tired, oh and sick.**

**Please review!**

**~BeautiWind –heart-**

**PS – Long chappie here: 3,368 words. Wow!**


	5. Chapter 5: Unsettled

**~ & ~ Lights, Camera, Kiss Me ~ & ~**

**~ Jasper ~**

**~ Heroes of Olympus/PJO ~**

**~ Unsettled ~**

* * *

**Piper McLean is a very famous singer, thanks to her roots. But she is pushed to manage new stages so she lands a role in a very important up-coming movie. She soon meets her co-star, Jason Grace. New feelings rise and she finds her self falling for him as the time passes. But she also finds out he is taken by Reyna Anton. How will she cope with the flourishing feeling towards him? Will she get her chance?**

* * *

On Friday, the whole cast received the new and edited scripts.

Seriously, I have never heard or experienced — on the times I was on set with my dad — this type of management on films. Is this really how it's going to be? If it is, I am not one to continue this business.

We had received the scripts and were told to meet up by the following Monday. That meant that we only get three days, including today, to rehearse and memorize our lines on our own account. And I would be doing that if I wasn't at the moment lazy and bored out of my wits.

Trying to cure my unmanageable boredom I called up Leo.

"Dominoes. May I get your order?" his voice rang through the phone in a very un-Leo way.

"Yeah, um, can I get a large pizza with my best friend on it? Oh and chicken wings. Can't forget the wings. And a coke. Thanks." I said, with a fake voice as well.

The line on the other side went silent. "Hello?"

"That is not how we usually go along with what I just asked you." He stated plainly.

"I'm sorry?" I said.

"You were supposed to scold at me and tell me that I shouldn't play games. And that you're bored and need some entertaining. And to come over to your house. And… and… well, yeah." He said, in an obvious tone.

I chuckled. "Alright. But since you got to the point in less than thirty seconds, can you do as you said and entertain me?"

He hummed as if thinking. I rolled my eyes a bit and the sight in my head of him I had at moment. I could picture him pretending to think of way to ditch me. But I know he is not going to such action because as much as he knows me, I know him and he would not bail out.

Going along on with his game I said, "Pwease…"

"Oh alright. Be there in twenty." and he hung up in a second.

I looked at my phone and wonder what goes on his head besides directing and fidgeting with minor machines in his spare time.

Leo Valdez is a strange kid if you ask me. And I say it in the nicest way possible. I know him.

His mother was a casting director and his father was an editing technician. But in a car accident, his mother died when he was eight. His father who was the driver never lived with that grief. And because he never forgave himself, Leo grew up thinking his father the blame all along. That means they never get along despite the various things in common they both have.

Leo is not very social, either. He prefers to be in his "Hope" room. That is the name he gave his creative room were he does everything imaginable in the film-making business. Hope because his mother's name was Hope Spanish. Esperanza. It's like a memorial to her. After all she was the one who pushed Leo in the film-making business. Even at a small age.

Leo has done various homemade films, making me star many of them, and uploads them to YouTube. Nonprofit and all but it's something. He has the hope that he will find a way to make a living out this. His father offered him many gigs but with distance between them, Leo says it wouldn't feel right.

Returning to introducing statement, Leo is strange. He has lived through many things, hard things, yet he remains intact and untouchable. Happy, even you might say. He always finds the happy sparks in gloomy things. He has that gift. And his humor. Man, his humor is the medicine I require when I am sick or fed up with something.

He is almost a brother to me.

His mother met my dad during the production of a movie. Something Sparta. She was the cast director and my dad was the producer, director, and protagonist actor of the movie. Since then they had been invincible in the movie industry. They won many Oscars and all.

So since they were close in work, Leo and I became 'Boredom Buddies' on set for years. We went to the same private academies. Same church. Same doctor. Same everything. We created a familiar bond.

In record time, Leo made it to my house.

"Beauty Queen. Thought you'd forgot you had best friend. You've had me so lonely lately. But don't worry. A few one-night stands and late party dancing seemed to fix me right up." Leo assured me. Yet he had the playful, unserious tweak in his eyes.

I smacked his arm, "Shut up and grab a coke."

He chuckled maniacally. "Jealous, Piper-oo? Because according to various magazines, you have not had time to become jealous since to smooch it up with your costar…"

I glared at him. "You don't sympathize me one bit, Valdez. And it was CPR! Send a tweet about it, will you?"

"Right CPR…" He said, amused, "So why the emergency? Why do you require my services. Because hopefully, the pizza I brought will clear your head right up. Just how you like it, feta and spinach."

My eyes widened. "You are the BEST, Repair Boy. The BEST!"

"Could you please compliment me without the nickname?" he whined.

"I will when you do too." I said grabbing a slice of pizza from the warm box.

"The works." Leo said and grabbed his slice.

Whenever Leo brought pizza, he'd make sure to bring a pizza with one side feta and spinach and the other any type Leo desired. He was just special that way.

We got into minor conversation. He told me about setbacks with his father and that he just didn't want to see him. I tried to talk sense into him but he is not one to budge. He told me about a film seminar he took and we somehow ended up talking about how he got the gig.

"Well, you know how I don't accept anything the old hillbilly gives me?" Leo commenced.

I nodded slowly.

"Well, I accept this from him. Usually I would have said no but how could I refuse working with a director such a Chiron Brown for an entire movie. And a movie that my best friend stars in. I start his Monday." Leo smirked.

"So accepted something your dad gave you?" I asked.

"Really, Piper-ella? That's all you get from what I just said?" he scolded at me.

"Yeah. It's pretty hard to sink in." I told him.

"Well, while you let that sink in, help me sink in something I don't get. Why on Earth would you be doing CPR on the famed Jason Grace? Why was he at your house in the first place?" Leo interrogated.

I narrowed my eyes. "Do you want the real version or the version I make up to please you?"

"Surprise me." he said as he laid back in his seat.

So I told him everything that happened. I told him the Jason only came for friendly advice. He seemed to believe me but I know he was itching to clear his mind of something.

"Spill it." I told him.

"It creeps me out how much you me. Anyway, I believe you but just answer me something."

"Kay?"

"Do you feel something for that blondie? You know that I wouldn't ask you something so straight forward if it weren't something I need to know."

"Why do you need to know?"

"I need to know if my best friend if finally going to choose a good guy. Trust me, girl. With you're past ones… sheesh, no comment. But there is something about Grace that I like. I don't know what. A feeling." Leo shrugged.

I chuckled nervously.

He is asking me a question I have been trying to avoid personally. I had settled things as friends with Jason but internally, I wanted to create something more. Call what you please. Fangirling, misreading but I know I want Jason close to me. To calm me down, I decided to make bonds and be friends but I itch to be something more with Jason. There I said it. I like him.

But what will I say to Leo?

"Sleeping Piper, an answer would be nice although by your face I can sort things out."

"We barely know each other. You can't expect me to say that I am in _love_ with him." I told him.

It's true but its in inevitable to deny that the staged kisses I've had Jason make me feel weak inside.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that wittle Piper has a wittle cwush on a certain costar of hers. He has blue eyes. Blonde hair. And a scar on his lip that she has had the pleasure of getting to know." Leo teased.

I stayed silent.

"Just say it and I'll be on my way. I have to meet Chiron and his right man, Dion. See? I can call them by their first names!" Leo exclaimed. "Say it!"

"Just cause you are my best friend. I _think_ I like Jason more than what we have settled on. Think. Don't get you panties in a jam." I told him, carefully.

"I have boxers and you know that I will." He said getting up from his seat, to show me his red polka dotted boxers.

"Really?" I said.

"In my defense, it's Laundry day." He said and with that he lifted the pizza box with my slice in there and set off to see Chiron.

I got thinking. I like Jason. There was a time in my high school years that I thought I got to caught up in the chit-chat of him that practically knew his most intimate things. That far in. I even know his size. How did I get that in my head, I have no clue.

A few minutes later, my sister barged in.

"Lena?" I said, worried at my sister's frantic expression.

"You are doing the love scene!" she exclaimed, waving what I assumed was the faxed contract.

I smiled a wry smile and nodded.

Her expression was soon replaced by an impressed look. "I didn't know your desperation to get in bed with your crush would make you go to high extremes…"

That fried me up. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Come here!"

Let's just say that after those words, she lost much hair from her scalp.

* * *

**Why hello!**

**I know I took long to update but lets just say that I am very at many people. I am not easily angered so that's bad for whoever made me angry.**

**I am not happy with the way this chapter turned out to be. Hopefully you like. Next chapter, we are back on set.**

**Stay tuned.**

**~BeautiWind –heart-**

**PS – No edit. I come back and doing later.**


	6. Chapter 6: O Romeo, Romeo

**~ & ~ Lights, Camera, Kiss Me ~ & ~**

**~ Jasper ~**

**~ Heroes of Olympus/PJO ~**

**~ O Romeo, Romeo ~**

* * *

**Piper McLean is a very famous singer, thanks to her roots. But she is pushed to manage new stages so she lands a role in a very important up-coming movie. She soon meets her co-star, Jason Grace. New feelings rise and she finds her self falling for him as the time passes. But she also finds out he is taken by Reyna Anton. How will she cope with the flourishing feeling towards him? Will she get her chance?**

* * *

I stood on the set, rereading my lines once more. The script had been dramatically changed; too much for my liking.

Even the characters. The movie itself.

Originally, the movie was set to be a modern version of _Romeo and Juliet_. Now, it was going to be the same version as the 1968 version, old-themed. Wearing corsets and long hot dresses here I come. Why the sudden change? I have no clue. I thought it was because of the love scene but I didn't expect it to be so big a deal.

Also casting. A new member has joined the crew apparently they are keeping Count Paris male by hiring another actor and extending the character Rosaline for Reyna.

Good thing the production decided to extended the small hiatus in filming. So now we have more time to memorize our lines.

"Hey, hey, hey, Beauty Queen. Ready for the new movie scenes?" I heard Leo behind me. This made me jump.

I slapped his arm, "Stop that, will you?"

"What?" Leo asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face him. "Ask me to read a line on this page. You be Romeo for now."

"Okay," Leo got serious, maybe sensing my nervousness. "Start from line 27."

"Okay. _I gave thee mine before thou didst request it: And yet I would it were to give again_." I said, waiting for him.

"_Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?" Leo said._

_" But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have: My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite. I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu! Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true. Stay but a little, I will come again._And then I exit inside."I read off the top of my mind.

Leo nodded but just as he was about to read the next part, he was interrupted by someone who beat him to it.

"_O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard. Being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering-sweet to be substantial._ And then you enter again."

It was Jason.

"Hey," I said.

He smirked with nothing behind it and gestured me to continue.

So I did, "_Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed. If that thy bent of love be honourable, Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow, By one that I'll procure to come to thee, Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite; And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay And follow thee my lord throughout the world._"

I find myself saying the last lines very slowly at the end, getting lost in his electrifying blue eyes. Yeah, very cliché, I know.

"Piper Julianna McLean, where you go!" I heard some yell.

Her voice snapped me back to reality. _Her_, being my lovely sister, Silena.

"Lena, could you next time not, you know, yell my full name across the set?!" I practically said between gritted teeth.

The boys laughed.

"But I like to do it." Silena pouted.

"Well…" I rolled my eyes.

"Lena, my pretty little Lena. Long time no see." Leo said real suave. Or at least he attempted to.

"You know Leo your try real hard, but it will never work." And with that she click-clacked her way to Chiron's side.

Leo didn't give up. "I like 'em feisty. That's my cue. See ya!"

"Leo! It's no use!" I tried. Leo goes after every girl like that. With my sister it's just joke but it's not giving him much to grab.

"He seems determined." Jason chuckled.

"Yeah, that's Leo for you. Anyway, you managed to memorize this old English, I see." I pointed to my head to prove my point.

"Not really, I knew them by heart. I played Romeo in high school." He blushed, shifting from foot to foot.

"Oh," I said, dumbfounded. Of course he knew that. He is Jason freaking Grace. He gets every lead.

"So shall we get to the set? I hear it's pretty wicked." He asked. I nodded and he gestured me to keep going.

We got there in silence. Uncomfortable silence, that is. The set was a set on location. We were in a town in Hollywood where many old-fashioned houses from different eras were. These were mainly owned by Half-Blood Productions for filming. Most of the filming for the movie is going to be here.

The house is beautiful. It is your typical Renaissance house with symmetrical architecture: domed roofs, and arched window motifs. A few miles back down the road, there is a lake with arched tunnels and bridges. In the mansion there is a beautiful garden where the Greco-Roman style sculptures are all over the place and a labyrinth type maze is set up with shrubby neatly trimmed bushes. A domed roofed covers a beautiful fountain that had an angel above it.

Now, where we all are, crew and cast, located is where a balcony seemed to peak out. A few miles from here iss were a great house is set up for the cast and crew to spend the nights. Yes, we are to stay here for a whole month.

And well, I am a little scared of the place we are to sleep in. There a various legends in which it is said that that place is haunted. Many creepy things happen… yeah… I'm scared out of my wits. But anyway…

"Okay, so thanks to every one who has handled this situation maturely. Sadly, in the production area, there was big change in which matters had to be taken care of." Chiron managed as he yelled in to his speaker. He grabbed his script and sat near the camera.

Chiron looked drained. He seemed tired and frustrated not like the casual man I saw at the meeting with Jason.

"Let's begin. Places!" he yelled.

When he yelled places, I was barely getting there, to the balcony.

I saw everyone below scurry to their places. I even saw Leo hitting on my sister. Ehhew.

"Lights!" It was night time so the big bright lights hit brighter.

"Camera!" I saw the cameramen move the cameras and adjust whatever needed to be adjusted.

Leo spoke out loud. "Marker! Act two, Scene one: Capulet's Orchard. Take one."

Leo snapped the marker and stood out of the cameras. Chiron nodded and yelled, "Action!"

Jason: _But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek_!

By the time he finished his lines, I have been looking dreamily at the sky, with my head resting on my hand.

Me: _Ay me!_

I sigh. And continue to look dreamily at the sky.

Jason: _She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air._

I pretend I hear nothing and continue to dream.

Me: _O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

By this time, Jason has climbed a tree nearby the balcony is right under me. Supposedly.

Jason: _Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_

When I hear his words, I begin to move. I reach for a flower, more precisely a rose.

Me: 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself.

I stuttered at the last part.

Oh please Piper Julianna McLean! Don't mess up!

Jason: _I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo._

Oh how romantic! Focus!

Me: _What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?_

By this time, now, I have 'heard' him. I wonder who is here?

Soon Jason comes into view.

Jason: _By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word._

I gasp at those words and he motions to sit on the rim of the balcony. He could fall off the thing.

Me: _My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?_

Jason: _Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike._

Me: _How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here._

I try to hide him, or my 'kinsmen' will kill my Romeo.

Jason: _With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me_.

He slaps the stone balcony, as if it were nothing.

Me: _If they do see __**three**__, they will murder thee._

"Cut!"

"You said three instead of thee." Jason chuckled. I laughed and did some weird vocals sounds with my mouth and tongue.

"Let's try that again. Take two. Action!" Chiron's voice blasted through the speaker.

Me: _If they do see thee, they will murder thee._

Jason_: Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity._

…

…

Jason:_ Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear  
That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-_

Me:_ O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable._

Jason:_ What shall I swear by?_

Me:_ Do not swear at all;  
Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee._

Jason:_ If my heart's dear love—_

This is the part where Juliet kisses Romeo. The first balcony kiss. I begin to lean in but he beat me to it. He tilted his head a bit and placed his lips on mine, softly. He placed one of his hands under my chin. Suddenly, I felt weak-kneed and I was glad that I had the balcony to support myself.

The weirdest thing happened. I had been told that the theme song had been changed and was now 'You and Me' from Life House. That song immediately began to play in my head.

I pulled back.

Me:_ Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract to-night:  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!  
This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.  
Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest  
Come to thy heart as that within my breast!_

I kissed him the same way as before. Only this kiss was more passionate. Passionate? Great? I pulled back, as Juliet knew she had to get inside.

Jason:_ O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?_

Me:_ What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?_

Jason:_ The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine._

Jason's eyes twinkled and he could've just won an award for that.

Me:_ I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
And yet I would it were to give again._

Jason:_ Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?_

Me: _But to be frank, and give it thee again.  
And yet I wish but for the thing I have:  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite. _

Nurse calls within

_I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!  
Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true.  
Stay but a little, I will come again._

I exit. I head back inside and wait for Jason to says more.

Jason: _O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard.  
Being in night, all this is but a dream,  
Too flattering-sweet to be substantial._

I go back outside.

Me: _Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed.  
If that thy bent of love be honourable,  
Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow,  
By one that I'll procure to come to thee,  
Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;  
And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay  
And follow thee my lord throughout the world._

Nurse calls me

_I come, anon.-But if thou mean'st not well,  
I do beseech thee—_

Nurse calls again.

_By and by, I come:-  
To cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief:  
To-morrow will I send._

Jason: _So thrive my soul—_

Me: _A thousand times good night!_

I kiss him once more. Only this kiss was more agitated, more demanding. He had sat on the rim of the balcony and had bent down to kiss me.

Silently and subconsciously, I begged him to kiss me more with his lips. I didn't want to let him go. So he complied with the same desire. He cupped my face and kissed more impassioned.

Breathing hard, he continued his next line, seeing me as I leave his side. In the script were told to hold hands, where the camera would close-up, and let go of each other slowly. So we did as so.

Jason: _A thousand times the worse, to want thy light.  
Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from  
their books,  
But love from love, toward school with heavy looks._

"Cut!" We'll leave it here for the moment! Take twenty."

I saw that Jason jumped over the rim of the balcony. He was coming over to my side. I was already inside to room so when he shut the balcony's doors, I knew something was going to happen.

"Whoa." Was what he said.

"What?" I asked.

He grabbed my arm to stop me from walking to the door.

He made me see his gaze. He had something in his eyes, desire, lust, something.

"I don't know. What do you have, Piper McLean? What do you have that makes me feel funny inside? Percy told me it was love but I wouldn't know. I've never been in love. And I barely know you so how it could be?" He ranted, moving me to the wall near the balcony's door. I'm sure no one would anything if something here to happen.

"Jason?" I managed although it sounded weak, just as I felt. Weak under his hold.

"You feel it too, huh? That effect. Since we met that day, we felt something. I felt it. And I was with Reyna back then. Now I'm alone and the effect has only gotten stronger. What do you have?" he asked me desperately.

"Me?" I heard myself say, "Me? What do _you_ have that you make me feel all weak in the knees? I have to keep myself calm and tamed around you to not make a fool of myself. But it doesn't work! What is it?"

"If we both don't know then what?" he practically begged.

"I…don't…know…" I said but he was getting dangerously close to me. To my lips.

If he were to kiss me, I wouldn't be able to keep myself contained. But I need his lips on mine, but for real. No staged kisses. Real!

He is teasing, isn't he?

"Lights," he whispered. "Camera…"

"Kiss me." I said and he didn't hesitate.

He kissed me as he smashed me against the wall. He let his lips roam around my jawbone, neck, and collarbone. I held on to him for dear life around his neck.

"Jason," I moaned. He began to kiss me more tenderly.

He traces my bottom lip with his tongue and I part my mouth, sighing into him, and when I bite his lip gently he can't stop a low growl from escaping.

I don't know where we are going with this, but I know we don't have enough time for anything more.

He slides his hands under my dress top (the dress consists of a top part and bottom part, thank gods) just to keep them there. I know he doesn't want to do anything. At least for now. Somehow I know.

I love his warm hands in contact with my skin. I love it. And I think I love him…

I pulled back but he continues his task to attack my neck.

"Jason, we have to go back. Someone might come and gets us." I reasoned. He just groaned but continued.

I gave him a kiss just as – if on cue— there was a knock on the door.

I quickly pushed him away. I ran to open the doors of the balcony and Jason seemed to get the idea. We quickly sat next to the balcony and grabbed the script I left there, just in case I messed up. We pretended to be rehearsing when the one responsible for the knocking came into view.

It was Reyna Anton…

* * *

**A/N: You guys happy with this chappie? Huh, huh? Hope so because that was fun to write. :)**

**Anyway, sorry for the late update. Life is hectic. I can't find time to write anymore or the energy. Beside, I have exams…**

**Yeah, it's crazy.**

**So please review to bring a smile on my face and I might update sooner. I normally don't like to bribe you guys for reviews but now I need some… Thanks.**

**~BeautiWind – heart-**

**P.S. – Romeo and Juliet belong to Shakespeare and PJO belongs to Mr. Riordan.**


	7. Chapter 7: Choices

**~ & ~ Lights, Camera, Kiss Me ~ & ~**

**~ Jasper ~**

**~ Heroes of Olympus/PJO ~**

**~ Choices ~**

* * *

**Piper McLean is a very famous singer, thanks to her roots. But she is pushed to manage new stages so she lands a role in a very important up-coming movie. She soon meets her co-star, Jason Grace. New feelings rise and she finds her self falling for him as the time passes. But she also finds out he is taken by Reyna Anton. How will she cope with the flourishing feeling towards him? Will she get her chance?**

* * *

"Oh, lunch time definitely has to be my favorite times of the day!" Leo exclaimed out loud.

I chuckled and passed him a disposable plate. "Hurry up, Valdez! I am starving!"

I nudged him on through the line.

It was eleven in the morning, a morning in which we were all rehearsing our lines. Annabeth had come to visit the set. There were some rumors that she might be doing the special movie song for the end credits. Since the production had turned around the whole plot, Annabeth was no longer needed as 'Jasmine'. But they were not going to let an amazing actress like Annabeth slip away like that. So they made her sing the song since I had rejected it.

She was behind me with a plate in hand.

Large tin food heaters were placed on foldable tables with yummy food in a long line. This was your typical lunch time on a movie set with a big white overhead protecting about five foldable tables with food on them. People assembled in line to get food that consisted of burgers, Mac & Cheese, tacos, quesadillas, salad, and Fettuccine Alfredo.

I settled on an avocado and green pepper quesadilla and a Caesar salad with a Pepsi. Leo, however, became interested on everything he saw on the heaters. He even managed to get a steak on his plate. From where, don't ask me. Annabeth went for a cheese burger and fries along with lemonade.

Yesterday, we had wrapped up the balcony scene. From now on we have about eight days to practice our lines. The new actor for the "Count Paris" is set to come in two days so we will have wait for the scenes with him. He is said to be a come-and-shoot-then-go actor. "Rosaline" will be an extended character. She will appear in the ball scene and in flashbacks with "Romeo".

The nurse is set to be Hera Goldman, Zeus's wife. Ironic, right? Greek and such. Friar Lawrence will be portrayed by Chiron. He said he will be the part because not much time is left. Besides he is an actor slash director like my dad.

I stepped out of the tent and walked over to the steps of the mansion. The tent was located on the vast grassy area with a view to the house where we are staying. Annabeth still has her room there, if you were wondering. Annabeth followed me. I saw that Leo was walked elsewhere.

"Leo! Come eat with us!" I yelled to him. I almost burst out laughing when I saw him struggling to keep both plates of food and drink in place.

"Can't, Piper-ella. I am going to meet with Chiron. Bye!" he ran off, yelping over his shoulder.

I sighed, "I bet he is ditching me."

Annabeth chuckled, "Nah, I just think he doesn't want to miss being in the bigshot."

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess. So what have you been doing? I was pretty bummed when all this happened. You were my rock."

"Well, I auditioned for a pilot. Turns out I got it. I am just waiting for the call to tell me when I am going to shoot it. I am so excited!" she cheered.

"That's awesome! What is it about?" I asked her, biting my quesadilla.

"Well," she popped her soda can opened, "It's about a 'girl with a dream' type of show. I can't say much."

"Oh well, I feel special." I mumbled playfully.

"Nah, So what's up with you? Is Jason treating you well?" Annabeth sat back against the pillar.

"Jason? When did he get into the conversation?" I inquired, nervously. Hopefully she didn't notice.

"Well, when I heard that you might have been naughty with him yesterday during a five, I figured we could include him." Annabeth raised an eyebrow teasingly.

My cheeks turned crimson, "Where did you hear that?"

"A birdie told me. But not you." Annabeth said.

I bet I know who it was.

"Percy. It was Percy." I let out.

"Who else? Now tell me, details." She scooted next to me. "I need to know."

"Why?" I bit my quesadilla.

"Piper," she shook me making me drop my food on my plate.

"Okay, I will," I sighed, adjusting my quesadilla on the plate. "Well yesterday, when Chiron called five midway through the balcony scene, we decided to go downstairs. At least I did. But when he closed the doors, I knew I wasn't going down any moment soon. We had shared a few kisses in the scene. They were really… heated. He told me that they were really good or something. Then he told me that I had an effect on him. I made him feel weak. By the time he told me that, I was weak-kneed. I told him the same thing and next I knew I was against the wall with his lips and hands on me. It was amazing."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "Oh my gods. Then?"

"Then Reyna came."

"What?!" Annabeth choked on her drink.

"Yeah, she came."

"What happened?" she asked eagerly.

"Well there was a knock on the door and it was her. We ran to the balcony and pretended to be practicing our lines. That was a big saver because she just said that they wanted to know if we were fine and left."

That was a lie but I wasn't going to tell Annabeth about that part of last night.

What really happened was that Reyna didn't believe us.

She had come over to us and knew what we were up to right away. Her expression quickly changed from calm to deadly calm. That expression scared the living crap out of me.

Then she had said, _I see you've made your choice, Jason. Don't mind me, I am out._

I had tried to stop her, as well as Jason, and ask her what she meant but she just said_: Be happy._

She ran out of the room throwing the door behind her. I flinched.

_Do you think she thinks we are going out? Right after your break up_? I asked him afterwards.

_Pipes, when we broke up, she asked me if you were the reason why I didn't want to fight for us. I didn't answer because I didn't know. But now I do. And that's what she meant right now. That I made the choice to not keep fighting for our relationship? To be with you. _He told me, grabbing my hand and placing a kiss on it.

_Oh, _was all that came out.

I smiled at Annabeth and during the rest of lunch we talked about our jobs and the men in them.

* * *

Once again I found myself under the weak sensation Jason caused in me when he kissed me.

We had locked ourselves in a rehearsing room to 'rehearse'. Perfect spot.

This is the second time we have been doing this. We were in the middle of the ball scene. 'Middle.'

"Jason," I moaned.

I tangled my fingers in his blonde hair and brought him closer. I kissed him for dear life and wrapped my free hand around his neck.

"When did… this… start?" I asked in between kisses.

"I don't know… but… it's happen…ing…" Jason smiled into the kiss.

"Yeah," I said and he picked me up and diligently settled me on the couch. He crawled on top of me and continued to kiss me. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

During our sessions, we never go farther than we should. He is respectful in that matter. But I can tell he wants it as much as I do. But we are taking things slow.

Are we even a couple?

He seemed to be thinking the same thing. He broke the kiss and looked at me in the eye.

"Pipes, are we… do you… are we anything?" he stuttered.

"Is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" I questioned him, still wrapped around his neck. He snaked his hands over my stomach, oh how I loved his hands on me. He began to draw circles on my skin making me ticklish.

"I don't know. Do you? Do you want to be my girlfriend, Piper?" Jason asked me, but then seemed to get an idea. "Wait don't answer that! I have a better idea!"

"A better idea? I was going to answer that!" I exclaimed. He got off of me and sat on the couch, grabbed his phone, and checked something out.

He stood up as I sat up. "Jason?"

"No, don't answer that. I'll be at your room at seven. I'll take you to dinner. Answer me then." He talked faster as he approached the door. "I have to do something."

"Are you giving me time to think about being your girlfriend?" I teased.

"No, don't think. Just be ready by seven." He winked at me, opening the door, and quickly exited; leaving me there, thinking but on what I should wear.

* * *

**A/N: Helloooo! I am back. Sorry for the late update. I was going to update sooner in the day but my house was just invaded by ants. I hate those little creepers. They got in my computer so I couldn't use it for a while. Also, if you want to know why I haven't updated in so long, check out my A/N in Ambrosia. I don't want to keep writing it down.**

**Please review!**

**~BeautiWind –heart-**


End file.
